As the Tears Fall
by EtcyEtcy
Summary: Tantomile sits in the rain alone, Victoria wonders why, and Coricopat brings home a brown kitten (I'm horrid at summaries...) Only Chapter One right now... might change to PG or PG-13 over time...


As the Tears Fall  
- Chapter 1 -  
  
By Nemi Almighty (or EtcyEtcy)  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own CATS. I wish I did… but sadly, I don't think that will happen…   
unless they will sell it to me for 32 cents and a rubber band… maybe a paperclip… sad?   
Yes, but I really don't think I can get lots'a money…  
  
~~~  
  
Tantomile sat atop the old ford as the rain fell down from the sky. The rain had  
started hours ago, yet she had been sitting, unmoving, for hours before then. Occasionally  
she would turn her head and gaze into another direction, but her body below her neck   
didn't move a centimeter. Her face was stern, with a worried look imprinted on her brow.  
She continued to gaze out into the rain, not acknowledging anyone who came by.  
  
A small white kitten looked up at her from the muddy ground of the junkyard. Her  
nose twitched as she turned to look at where the older cat was looking, and turned back to the  
tabby queen in confusion. She lifted a muddy paw and climbed her way up to the trunk of the  
car, slipping only once, slightly. Once she got to the top, she sat down next the the queen and   
looked up at her. Tantomile only continued to look forward.  
  
"What are you looking at, Tanto?" the kitten whispered. Then she peered in the direction  
that Tantomile was looking. The kitten sat in the rain with the older queen and looked where she  
did, as if she thought looking where she did would help her find what she was looking for faster.  
  
Suddenly, the kitten's gazing was interupted as she was picked up by a larger cat.  
"Lets get you out of the rain, Victoria..." Jellylourm said as she jumped down from the old ford,  
the kitten in her mouth.  
  
"But momma..." the kitten whispered, "something is wrong with Tanto..."  
  
Jelly shook her head and carried her kitten into the pipe. "Best not worry about  
Tantomile, love... she's a big queen... she can take care of herself... Now look at you! You're  
filthy!" With that, she becan to groom the top of Victoria's head.  
  
Vicki gumbled and layed down. "But she's never sad like this, mum..."  
  
Jelly laughed slightly and smiled at her kitten. "Now, what makes you think she's  
sad, Victoria? Tantomile is always quiet and sullen like this..."  
  
Vicki shook her head. "No... she's sad... I felt it when I was near her... she's worried."  
  
Jelly quickly finished grooming her and tapped her side with her nose, signifying  
she could get up. "Why would a queen like Tantomile be worried? Her life is as carefree as   
all of ours! ... Now, go to sleep... Quaxo, Tumblebrutus, and Victor have been asleep for hours   
already..."  
  
Victoria stood up and nodded slightly, and began to walk to the kitten's end of the pipe.   
She lied down beside her siblings and pretended to fall asleep. Soon after, she opened one   
eye slightly, to make sure her mother had already left for the train station to see her mate, and   
walked quietly to the edge of the pipe. She gazed out to the right to see the oven shut, signifying  
that her aunt Jennyanydots was fast asleep. She then creeped over to the tire, climbed up it a bit,  
and looked over it, only to see Tantomile in the same spot, unmoving.  
  
Victoria stayed in that same spot, watching Tantomile. After a few minutes, she saw  
Tantomile's facial expression change slightly. Her stern frown had developed into a smile and  
her body relaxed. Vicki's eyes grew wide as she turned see what Tantomile had.  
  
Through the rain, the figure of a cat could be seen running towards the clearing of the  
Junkyard. Tantomile hopped off the old ford and ran towards the newcomer. Vicki smiled  
as she saw the cat approach. The black tabby tom was carrying a small brown kitten whom had  
looked like it had been beaten up pretty bad. When the two cats met, Tantomile took the  
kitten from the toms grasp and then emraced him.  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't make it back with her, my brother..." Tantomile whispered into  
the toms ear.  
  
Coricopat smiled and hugged his twin. "I was barely able to rescue her... it's a miracle  
I got out of that hell of a place... I don't even think Macavity knows she's gone..."  
  
Victoria gasped as she heard Macavity's name and peered in closer to hear what the  
twins were saying.  
  
Tantomile kissed the kitten's forhead. "And the mother?" she asked.  
  
Coricopat nodded and smiled. "She is safe... I freed her, but she insisted I take the kitten  
and get her safe. She is under the care of her mother in Tottenham Court... she said she'll arrive in  
early tomorrow... Her sister Bombalurina will speak for her... but she fears she can not keep the  
kitten in her responsability, for she fears she nor the kitten will be accepted."  
  
Tantomile nodded. "So she will be our little sister... her patterns are not unlike ours... we just  
need to think of a reason that we had not possesion of her until now... what did the mother name her?"  
  
Coricopat looked to the kitten and smiled. "Electra..."  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, so I'm not the best writer...but I really wanted to write a fic, and I just kinda went with  
all of this... please review it ^_^! I'll start working on chapter two if enough people think it's okay... 


End file.
